Boohbah Episode 105
Boohbah is a british TV series made by Ragdoll Productions, the same studio which created Teletubbies. The series started in 2003 and ended production around 2006 after 104 episodes. However, there is one episode that was produced, but never aired on television. I found out about this lost episode after visiting my local flea market. I was just about to leave, when I noticed a DVD case being sold for a very low price. The cover simply had Boohbah Episode 105 (Unaired Episode) written in orange sharpie on it. Upon closer examination, I'd noticed that the writing itself was in cursive. Curious about what this so-called "Episode 105" was about, I bought it for only $2.00. When I got home, I inserted the mysterious DVD into my Playstation 2 and pressed play. Strangely, the menu screen froze for about 10 seconds. Soon, the opening for Boobah played. However, something wasn't right. First of all, it had monochrome colors and the children you would normally see during the Boohbah intro were missing. It was as if they were invisible. After the intro, my TV screen turned white for 3 minutes before the episode started. Instead of starting off with the Boohbahs, it started off with the Story People. Usually, the Story People came after the second act of an episode, but not in this one. The Story People were in what resembled an abandoned missile silo and they all appeared frightened. Suddenly, a voice that sounded like Christopher Walken said: "Press any button to be lead out. However, one of the buttons means death!" I was shocked that the voice would mention death in a children's show. Eventually, Aunite (one of the Story People) pressed a button and it cut to an actual missile being fired at the silo. Soon, the entire complex was engulfed in a massive explosion. I could hear the Story People's agonizing screams as they were burned alive. After that, it cut to the Boohbahs, but they were all acting unusual. Zumbah, the purple Boohbah, looked like he didn't have any sleep for weeks and there was an angry expression on his face. His fellow Boohbahs seemed scared and were worried about what Zumbah might do next. "I've had it!", said Zumbah in an alien-like voice. "I'm sick of spending my entire life inside this purgatory of ours." The other Boohbahs stepped away from Zumbah and he reacted with "Stay there!". Suddenly, Zumbah grabbed a knife and lunged at Humbah (the yellow Boohbah). He started stabbing Humbah in the chest. Each time he plunged the knife into Humbah's abdomen, the footage became distorted until static filled my TV scene. Soon, the static cleared to a new scene of Zumbah, covered in blood, standing next to Humbah's corpse. "Yes!", he cried with a tone of triumph. "I've killed them all. Now, I don't have to deal with any of those freaks ever again." The camera moved left to reveal the remaining three Boohbahs lying face-down in a pool of blood. The scene faded to black for 15 seconds before it showed Zumbah crying into his hands. There was only a low buzzing noise instead of actual sobs. "Why did I kill my friends?", he said. "What drove me into committing this gruesome spectacle? Now that they're dead, I'm going to join them and face my actions." After his psychotic breakdown, Zumbah finally realized what he did was bad. It then faded to Zumbah all alone inside an empty studio. Although the footage was in poor quality, I thought I saw a grotesque creature lurking in the background. Eventually, a scene of Zumbah hoisting up a noose was shown. However, I only saw him place a chair underneath before it cut to the most disturbing video clip I've ever seen. It showed all five Boohbahs dancing in what resembled Hell. Their bodies were covered in bleeding wounds and scratch marks. Text appeared above them saying: "Why did you watch this episode? Why couldn't you watch another episode of us? Now, we're suffering because of your selfish mistake. One day, we'll have our revenge." In the background, I could hear the Boohbah theme song playing in reverse. The episode finally ended with a black screen and white text saying: "Have a nice day." Then, the credits rolled with the only crewmember being listed as "Anne Wood". Apparently, she served as the director for this episode. After that, I grabbed the DVD and threw it into my paper shedder. I had nightmares about that episode and I still do once or twice. So, if you ever find a VHS or DVD with the title "unaired episode", don't watch it. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Insanity Category:Demon/Devil Category:Bestpasta Category:Suggested Reading Category:Suicide Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Boohbah